F.A.Q
F.A.Q. on Panic Room Q: Where can I learn more about Underground and Followers? A: In the quests and in the diaries. If there is nothing there yet – do not speed the things up. Q: How do I join the faction? What is the difference between them? A: At the level 8 if you completed the previous quests you can start factions’ quest chains with the quests given by Jim or Jack. After you finish them you will see two new quests in the quest log: «The Underground. Choosing Faction" and "The Followers. Choosing Faction". You can only make one of these two quests. And when you choose one of two quests you choose the faction at the same time. Features depending of the chosen faction: 1. Quest chains (each faction has its own storyline). 2. Faction bonus: members of the Underground has bonus for completing the rooms in “night” mode, members of the followers – in “shadows” mode. By bonus we mean additional points of freedom and copper tokens. 3. High level collections (and reward for putting them together): Undergrounders have – "Scheme fragments” and "Device", And Followers – "Puppets" and "Story". You can learn more about the factions in the player’s diary. Q: Can I change the faction? What will happen to my bonus reward if I do? A: You can change faction only in second and third seasons of the game. When you change your faction you keep the bonus of the old faction and get the new one. If during the quests you decide to stay in the old faction your bonus doubles. So generally it is not important if you change your faction or not. Q: How do I raise my reputation? A: By doing factional quests. Q:' How do I raise my karma?' A: Visit your friends and interact with their decorations in good or bad way. Learn more: Visit a friend who has any decorations in their room. Click on any decoration item and you’ll see the circle of karmic actions. At the bottom of the circle you will see the list of rewards, at the top - number of actions available for today, Yin at the left mean dark karmic action and Yang at the right – light one. Depending on the state of the decoration one of the actions can be unavailable. Click on the active icon to get points of karma and probably a reward. Q: How can I see the numbers of the repeated or missing puzzle pieces? A: Open the puzzle window and click the “My puzzles” button in the lower left corner. In the open window you will see all the pieces of the puzzle and in the upper left corner of each piece amount of them in your possession. To get the number of the piece point the cursor at it and read the pop-up window. Q: How do I rotate the puzzle piece? A: Click on it. Q': I' connected wrong pieces of the puzzle, what can I do? A: Puzzle pieces can’t be connected wrong. If you don’t understand the picture – try to rotate it. Q: I can’t find the certain piece of the needed room A: All the pieces of the room puzzle can be found in this room with a certain chance of finding or got from your friends or bought in the shop. Except piece № 24 that can be obtained for completing the certain quests only. Q: Where can I find puzzle piece № 24? A: All puzzle pieces № 24 of the rooms in the game you can obtain ONLY for completing the quests (except of First floor puzzle piece that can be obtained from rats and ravens). You can’t: – find them in the rooms, – get them as a present from your friends (That’s why you can’t put this piece in the wish list), – buy them in the shop (if you read the description when buying puzzle pieces in the shop, there is a warning about the 24th piece). You can find out what quest brings you what puzzle piece here: Puzzles from quests Q: How to turn off the magnifying glass? A: When in the windowed mode press Space to turn the magnifying glass on or off. When you switch to the full screen mode it will be turned off automatically. Q: How do I switch to the full screen mode? A: To switch to the full screen mode, press the purple button with two rectangles in the upper right corner of the game screen. To return to the windowed mode, press this button again. Q: What is the magnetic token? How do I get it? A: Magnetic token is one of the Jack’s inventions, that doubles the amount of golden and copper tokens bought in the bank. You can find the token in the basement or get if from Jack directly. Amulets and decorations do not affect the chance of finding this token. If the magnetic token is active, when you open the bank window you will see the doubled amount of tokens. Q: What is the critical health level and why is it needed? A: When your health reaches the critical level its restoration speed becomes two times slower, and you can restore it momentarily only by using first aid kits (food can’t be used while your health is on the critical level), but in this state your chance of finding rare item in any room increases by 15%. Use this advantage or not depends of your style of play and chosen tactics. Q: How do I present free gifts to my friends? A: Free gifts for now include event food (pieces of cake, sweet flowers, etc.) and uniting items for putting together the collections. There are several ways to present a free gift. 1. By using the special “Gifts” window. Select the gift and then press the “Give” button beneath it, then select the friend from the list and click on the “Give” button again to send them your gift. 2. By using the wish list. Point the cursor at your friend’s portrait in the lower part of the screen and you will see their wish list. Click on the selected gift and then press “Give” in the pop-up window. Q: How do I give pieces of coins/horseshoes/boxes or goose down to my friends? A: They will be sent to them automatically when you press the “Thank” button under the gift you got from a friend. By pressing this button you can also send them a cookie or even a random item from their wishlist. Q: How do I add an item into wishlist? A: At the right side of the items in the shop you will see “Add to wishlist” button (scroll with a plus sign). Click on it to open the wishlist window and place the selected item there. Wishlist is limited with six slots, so if all of them are filled, adding new item will replace one of the old ones. Your friends’ wishlist are shown when you point cursor at their portraits in the friends’ list. To give your friend a gift from the wishlist click on it in the feed. Q: Why do I need friends in the game? A: Friends’ help can give you following advantages: 1. You can visit your friends and get cookies and tokens for this. 2. Your friends can give you repeats of their puzzle pieces and collection items, helping you to put them together. 3. Every day you can give your friends free gifts and receive gifts from them in return. 4. You can ask your friends for help, by clicking on your friend’s portrait and pressing the “Help” button. Each friend can help you once a day increasing the reward (freedom points and copper tokens) for completing one room. 5. Superiority bonus also depends of the number of your friends. Q: What are the cookies for and where can I find them? A: You can get cookies for visiting your friends. When you collect the cookies they go to the “Life” tab of your inventory, used cookie restores 1 HP if your live level is above critical. Q: Will we ever need Nan the rat for something? A: Someday definitely. Q: How old are the inhabitants of the house? A: Character’s birth dates Jim - 07.10.1970 Jack - 16.12.1976 Jenny - 20.05.1975 John Fall - 28.02.1975 Tan - 05.11.1968 Ryan - 01.02.1969 Alice - 31.10.1970 Bill - 14.01.1951 Matt - 03.05.1969 Lance - 25.06.1978 Nat - 01.04.1972. Q: What traps I can fall into in the rooms? A: Kitchen: weight, mouse trap, knife. Living room: rifle, weight, mouse trap. Basement: axe, saw, weight, mouse trap. Hallway: gun, cactus, sword. Children’s room: scissors, musket, nutcracker. Library: rifle, sword, loop, nutcracker. Attic: saw, cutting pliers, loop, mechanical arm Bedroom: gun, needles, sword. Winter garden: rake, cactus, snake. Film Theater: rapier, scissors, shards. Study: shards, scissors, knife. Lair: loop, razor, syringe, wires. ------- But if you several times miss click the needed item the closest trap will activate automatically. Use the bracelet before each trap it will save you HP and time. Q: What uniting items can not be found in the rooms? A: Textbook, encyclopedia, case, pin, lace, and bag – you can obtain these items by catching rats and ravens, ask them from friends or buy in the vending machine. Whisk, screws, clothes peg, foil, icing syringe– can be obtained the same way but only if you have quests for collecting them. Tinsel, and gears –can be obtained only from friends and in the vending machine. Q: When do I meet Ryan? A: After you unlock the attic and complete the faction “Tales” quests. Q: What are the advantages of the VIP-status? A: Every premium provides you: + 40% to life restoration speed + 30% to freedom points and tokens for completing the rooms + 30% to the chance of finding rare and very rare item or puzzle piece + Unique set of quests from the chosen character not connected to the main storyline And except of that: Premium from Jenny and Jim temporarily increases the free gifts limit, giving you ability to give 15 free gifts more to your friends (one gift to a person) Premium from Puppeteer and Jack allows you to receive cookies and tokens from 15 more friends a day. Learn more: After you buy VIP-set it activates automatically unlike the decorations. In the upper left corner on the screen appears the icon of the VIP-status and expire date. VIP bonuses stack with those from the decorations and amulets. But don’t forget that the minimal life restoration time is 36 seconds (1 min. 12 sec in crit state)for 1 HP, so the combination of decorations and VIP bonuses can’t make it restore faster than that and the decoration effect in this case will be lost in vain. If you buy multiple VIP-statuses – their periods stack, but the bonus (+15 free gifts or 15 friends giving cookies) you will have only from the premium you bought last. Quest chains in 1 week and 1 month premiums are the same. Each premium has 3 sets of quests. When you buy it first time – you activate the first set - second time – the second and so on. If you can’t complete the quest chain in time it will disappear. But when you buy the same premium next time it will start from the same place you ended it last time. When you finish all the quest chains of chosen premium, next time you buy it you can choose what quest chain you want to repeat. You can complete any quest chain ad get a reward for it multiple times. Q: What is safe and where to find it? A: Safe is a useful invention of the Puppeteer, where you can find 3 random items: tool or food (not the first aid kits) + 2 uniting items. You can find safe in any room but only in the cache mode. You will get it after going through the room with all other loot. Chance of finding the safe is not affected by decorations and amulets. When you get the safe you will see the special icon in the upper left corner of the game screen. Safe can be opened after 24 hours from finding it. To do that, open the “Special” tab of your inventory, find the safe there and click on the palm icon. Once got, safe won’t disappear so you don’t need to open it exactly after 24 hours, it won’t go anywhere. Q: What is the 24h timer on some of the quests for? A: It means one of the groups of daily quests. There are two sets of dailies: with or without timer. Quests with timer will be available for 24 hours and will disappear the next in-game day, and quests without timer will be available until you complete them. Every day you can accept two daily quests one from each group. But if you couldn’t complete the daily without timer in 24 hours you’ll get the next one only when you finish the previous. Daily quests with timers can include putting the collections together or finding the uniting items. Daily quests without timers include the quest for the items from collections №111-115, for collecting more uniting items and looking for special quest items (papers, pins, and cooler bags). Complete daily quests to get freedom points and copper tokens and for some of them – painted box. Q: What is painted box and where can I find it? A: You can receive painted box for completing daily quests if they require collecting the uniting items of find some special quest items that don’t belong to any collections. You can also get it for putting together collections №111-115 or buy in the vending machine (tab “Puzzles and boxes”). Inside the painted box you will find random item from collections №116 or 117. Q: How do I catch rats and ravens on the house plan? What are they for? A: You just click on rat or raven on the house plan and you’ll see the “Catch”. In the same pop-up window you’ll see if you have enough nets and traps for the catch, and what reward you can get. If you don’t have enough nets or traps, you can buy it right now or wait till you get the required amount. You can get nets and traps for festive collections or completing the rooms. By catching rats and ravens you can obtain freedom points items from collections №32, 33, 38, 39, 49, 64, 88, 92, 113, 115, 125, 126, 127, 128 and uniting items including some unique types that can’t be obtained anywhere else (lace, bag, encyclopedia, case, pin and textbook). Each animal needs its own type of the catching tool. Common need regular nets and traps, albinos – tough ones, and for ghost rats and ravens you will need ghost nets and traps. You can obtain catching tools in following rooms: – regular nets and traps – kitchen, living room, basement, hallway – tough nets and traps – children’s room, library, attic, film theater, bedroom, winter garden, study, lair – Ghostly nets and traps – all rooms in the “ghosts” mode Regular and tough nets can be found in “shadows” and “cache” modes and traps – in “night” and “cache” modes. Number of tools required for catch depends of the level. The higher it is – the more items you’ll need, from 1 to 5. Chance of finding the tools depends on the level too. Chosen faction doesn’t affect your hunt for rats and ravens. Q: How do I complete tasks on the dial plate? A: In the lower right corner of the house plan window you’ll see the dial plate. On it you can make 15 steps and get a reward –"Feather" decoration, golden horseshoe, set of nets and traps, 3000 copper tokens. These 15 steps are placed on three dial plates - "Clock of Freedom", "Clock of Challenge" and "Clock of Friendship ". To switch between them, use the red arrows at the sides. You should complete the quests sequentially moving clockwise starting from the top. You can’t complete the quest before previous one is finished. But the dial pates are separate from each other so you can accept quests at each one of them at the same time. When you complete all 15 quests press the “Open” button to get your reward. You can only complete these 15 quests once: 1. Tell about your success – place the game post on your wall (press "Share" button). 2. Find friends – find yourself 5 neighbors in the game. 3. Be on watch – place the game link in the side menu (press the “Add” button). 4. Join the group – join the official group. 5. Give gift – give your friends 5 valuable gifts (gifts bought with copper or golden tokens). 6. Complete quests – complete 3 random quests. 7. Catch ravens – catch 3 black ravens. 8. Unlock the hallway – you can unlock the hallway when you reach level 7. 9. Run to your freedom – go through the Hallway in less than 60 seconds. 10. Put together a puzzle – you can put together any puzzle even the event one. But the puzzles you completed before taking this quest don’t count. The only exception is if the player has put together all the puzzles in the game already, then the quest will be completed automatically. 11. Use lasers – use 3 lasers while going through the rooms. 12. Wear the amulet – use any 3 amulets. 13. Go through the challenges – Go through the Kitchen, Living room, Basement and Hallway. 14. Put together the collections – put together any 3 collections. 15. Use bank – buy golden tokens. Q: What’s the difference between the seasons? How can I understand what season I am playing now? A: The game is divided at three seasons at the moment. First season – Mystery of the Puppeteer, second – Shadows on the past and third – “Darkness over the mansion”. Difference is in the storyline, new characters, rooms, modes and puzzles. Everyone starts playing from season 1 and all the seasons are in one application so you don’t’ need to look for Panic room 2, 3, etc. to go to the next season. You also can’t start from season 2 or 3. The picture on the launching screen is selected randomly and doesn’t correspond to the season you’re playing at the moment. You can’t miss entering the next season if you play sequentially and read the quests. We also will inform you about the start of the next season in the quest journal. Q: How do I go to the next game season? A: You will do that by completing the storyline quests. The quest that ends the second season is «Puppeteer’s mystery» for the Followers and «Freedom or death» for the underground, and the second season ends with the quest «The Puppeteer is downstairs» for both factions. Q: How can I go through the room in the Ghost mode? A: You have to find four symbols and click on them, so they would start glowing. When all four are found you will see the ghost, and need to click on it before it disappears. Then repeat the same procedure, two times more (three in general). If you could not catch the ghost in time, you’ll have to collect the symbols again. Q: I started second season, when can I unlock new rooms (bedroom and Winter garden)? A: Conditions for unlocking the Bedroom: – Level 34 – Completed Puppeteer’s quest «Bedroom key» Conditions for unlocking the Winter garden: – Level 42 уровень – Completed Bill’s quest «Key to the Winter garden» (New Underground)/Alice’s quest «Marathon» (New Followers) After you get the key, you need to activate it in the “Activators” tab of your inventory. If your level is lower than required you can unlock the room for gold starting from level 29 for Winter garden and 37 for Bedroom. The closer you are to the needed level the lower will be unlocking cost. Q:' I started third season. When can I unlock new rooms (Study and Lair)?' A: Conditions for unlocking the Study: – Level 49 – Completed Ryan’s (Apprentices) or Bill’s (Saboteurs) quest «Way to the Study» (Use lock pick or plasma cutter in the “Activators tab” of your inventory to unlock the room) Conditions for unlocking the Lair: – Level 53 – Completed John’s quest “Password for prison” (Use electronic key on the “Activator’s tab” of your inventory to unlock the room.) Q: How many levels are in the game? A: There is no maximal level. Q: Will this story end someday? A: Yes, it’s already invented and developed. But it’ is not in the game yet, and there is long way till you reach it.